Leyenda 31
by Vini Astrea
Summary: En cierto poblado en 19xx sucede una masacre donde la mayoría de sus habitantes mueren. 10 años después en el 20xx por una cinta vuelve a ocurrir algo similar. Un joven estudiante de periodismo busca en los archivos historicos y encuentra los hechos.1cap.


Leyenda 31:

Artículo borrador 1, por Ían Takahashi.

Los sucesos que a continuación se escribirán, se han basado después de una investigación ardua en la Hemeroteca del principal periódico Alemán y de la República Checa.

"_Conflictos políticos, organizaciones clandestinas, _

_experimentos secretos, asesinatos, _

_traumas psicológicos,_

_sugestión mental, acción, _

_son algunos de los elementos,_

_que en un clima de misterio"_

En los años 80s, después de la caída del Muro de Berlín empezaron los sucesos. Pero el dato principal fue cuando un Doctor Japonés de apellido Tenma, salvó a un pequeño niño de un disparo en la cabeza; la bala no había salido del cráneo.

Al parecer el destino quiso que así fuera…¿o que no sucediese?

El día anterior, el doctor Kenzo, el mejor neuro-cirujano había atendido y salvado la vida a un famoso cantante de ópera que probablemente estaba destinado a morir.

El Dr. Tenma se preparaba primeramente para una operación de un humilde campesino, cuando fue retirado de ese caso y por órdenes del Doctor en Jefe, mandado a operar al cantante. Tenma obedeció… el campesino al final murió.

Kenzo se enteró puesto que la entonces viuda con lágrimas y desesperación le reclamó: "mi esposo llegó primero, usted debió operarlo, ¡¡¡devuélvamelo!!! ¡¡¡devuélvamelo!!!"

Estas sencillas, desesperadas y profundas palabras hicieron que Tenma abriera los ojos; su misión era salvar vidas…pero tenía un dilema ¿las vidas valen lo mismo?

"!no¡ obvio que las vidas no valen lo mismo" le había respondido su novia mientras tomaban un café.

Entonces, el día llegó. Tenma fue despertado por una emergencia y directamente fue al hospital.

"_Era una noche lluviosa, los vecinos escucharon 3 disparos en la casa de los Liehbert y entonces nos llamaron a nosotros (la policía). Al llegar al lugar, 3 de nosotros armados entramos por la puerta principal cautelosamente. La primera impresión fue encontrar a los esposos Liehbert tirados con un disparo mortal cada uno en la cabeza. La imagen era terrible, había sangre por todos lados, entramos despacio y de inmediato, al mirar al cuarto de la izquierda nos encontramos al pequeño, tirado ya con un balazo en la cabeza, su hermana estaba ahí parada, en shock"_

Kenzo se preparaba ya en la sala operatoria para salvarle la vida a Johan, la operación no era sencilla, la bala se había alojado en lo más céntrico del cerebro.

Johan Liehbert, un niño de 8 años ahí estaba en la mesa, rapado, con un hoyo en la frente, listo para ser operado cuando Tenma recibió la indicación que el presidente municipal había sufrido un accidente y necesitaba ser operado.

Tenma entonces salió de la sala y recibió la orden por teléfono ya directamente por el doctor en jefe, un doctor que sólo buscaba el prestigió del hospital.

Segundos después de colgar el teléfono, imágenes en su mente llegaban y recordaba a la señora y sus palabras "¡¡devuélvamelo, devuélvamelo!!"

Con eso, Tenma decidió operar a Johan y salvarlo; el presidente municipal murió.

La carrera de Tenma se vino abajo, le quitaron su puesto como jefe de cirugía, le quitaron de su cargo al pequeño Johan, su novia que era hija del doctor en jefe lo abandonó. Pero el niño estaba vivo, todo iba bien hasta que él como su hermana Anna escaparon del hospital.

3 médicos del hospital habían muerto misteriosamente por envenenamiento, el doctor en jefe, el doctor de Johan y el doctor de cirugía; Tenma quedó a cargo del hospital y las investigaciones en ese momento no arrojaron mucho, pero "el único que se beneficiaba era Tenma".

10 años después, en Dusseldorf, Alemania la calma llegaba a su fin. La policía no se podía explicar los asesinatos seriales que estaban ocurriendo en adultos; eran muertes violentas.

"Parejas adultas, solas, sin hijos", las mismas en todos los asesinatos pero las investigaciones daban el dato que no era el mismo criminal; pronto, el Doctor Kenzo Tenma era involucrado y buscado por la policía federal Alemana.

Tenma era el único sospechoso en cada asesinato, siempre era visto huyendo del lugar, pero sólo él sabía que el verdadero criminal era JOHAN; un JOHAN que nadie más ha visto.

Kenzo tenía en su conciencia la culpabilidad. Por él y su operación que salvó la vida de ese niño, ahora ese niño adulto estaba asesinando ¿por qué?.

Tenma inició su propia investigación, aún cuando sabía que era prófugo de la justicia, pudo recorrer varios municipios, incluso países europeos buscando el pasado, buscando la verdad; buscando algo que probara su inocencia, pero sólo la existencia de Johan lo podría hacer.

Entonces encontró la clave: una organización secreta gubernamental que preparaba a los niños del futuro, el Kindergarten 511.

El Kindergarten 511 fue destruido a causa de un incendio, maestros y niños murieron pero los pocos sobrevivientes datan que un niño rubio, provocó la ira, la furia de aquellos otros niños que se revelaron contra los profesores, secretamente a ciertos niños previamente seleccionados se les lavaba el cerebro, la consecuencia la ira, furia; homicidas. JOHAN.

Una mansión conocida como "la mansión de las rosas", más de 100 personas desaparecidas y encontradas sus cadáveres enterrados en el jardín de esa mansión 10 años después, cuando esa mansión fue incendiada; Johan lo hizo, pero nadie sabía de él, sólo Tenma y Anna.

Tenma conoció a Anna, la hermana de Johan, accidentalmente, pues los padres adoptivos de Anna también fueron asesinados, ella sabía que Kenzo no era culpable, pero las evidencias (encontraron la corbata de Kenzo) y los testigos mostraban lo contrario.

Anna padecía amnesia de su niñez, no recordaba nada, pero el día que llegó a esa mansión, lo recordó todo.

Los padres de ellos eran agentes secretos que tenían una misión en concreto, pero terminaron enamorándose e intentando huir para que no les quitaran a sus hijos, mas esto último no lo pudieron evitar. Su madre, vistió a los mellizos de niña, y se llevaron a una quien vio que en esa casa, a ciertos niños les leían un cuento, un cuento muy extraño:

"_Eran un par de mounstros que no tenían nombre, vivían en Alemania. Un día decidieron ir a buscar un nombre y cada uno tomó un rumbo diferente. El que se fue hacia el lado este, llegó un día a un poblado y le dijo a un habitante "dame tu nombre y te daré poder". El habitante entonces le dio su nombre y el mounstro entonces se metió a su cuerpo. Ese habitante iba por ahí en su pueblo, demostrando toda su fuerza, pero de pronto, el mounstro salió de su propia boca y desde adentro se comió al habitante; tenía hambre. Ese mismo mounstro siguió su recorrido y se encontró en otro poblado, a otro habitante, le hizo la misma pregunta y tuvo nombre, pero al poco tiempo, se lo comió. Pronto llegaría a un reinado, donde un pequeño niño se encontraba ahí, enfermo, el mounstro le propuso lo mismo y el niño aceptó. El mounstro se metió al cuerpo del niño y cuando tuvo hambre…se aguantó, estaba el mounstro tan a gusto con el nombre del niño que no importo que tuviera tanta hambre. _

_Pero no tuvo mucha duración, ya que a través del niño empezó a comerse a todos los habitantes del reino pues tenía mucha hambre. Al ya no haber más personas en el poblado, decidió el niño salir a buscar más personas, fue así que en el camino, se encontró al otro mounstro quien le dijo "no hace falta un nombre para ser feliz", pero el mounstro en el cuerpo del niño se lo comió. A__ún cuando JOHAN era un nombre muy bonito...no había nadie que lo pudiera llamar por su nombre." _Franz Bonaparte era el autor, que también se hacía llamar Poppe.

Johan desde niño era un gran líder y planeó todo, cada asesinato estaba estratégicamente diseñado y aún cuando él no cometía los homicidios, ni metía mano, todos los que lo hacían es porque Johan se los pedía _"si no sirve la escoria hay que desaparecerla"_ era el consejo que el chico rubio les daba y éstos quedaban agradecidos, fue así que Johan les pedía el "favor" y sin dudaron lo hacían.

Tenma cada día se acercaba a la verdad, tuvo varios intentos para poder matar a Johan y que la pesadilla terminará, pero, no podía "salvar vidas era su misión, no quitarlas, pero Johan … las muertes seguían y él seguía involucrado"

Eso sucedió hace 10 años, y recientemente, hace un año, el 31 de octubre 200X, sucedió una catástrofe similar a la sucedida en un pueblo en Praga.

_Según el informe policial y las noticias, un grupo de jóvenes encontraron la cinta en donde se encontraba Johan de niño hipnotizado por Poppe. La policía no quiso comentar del contenido, pero en un cuarto ya se encontraban los cadáveres de los chicos. _

Poppe era un prestigiado médico que junto con otras personas quisieron hacer mejores hombres, pero el plan fracasó, los pocos sobrevivientes del Kindergarten 511 eran asesinos aún cuando su semblanza eran de rostros tranquilos, poco a poco también fueron muriendo.

Después de investigar y hacer conjeturas, Tenma localizó el lugar donde aún se encontraba vivo Poppe(Praga), un pequeño pueblo de 100 habitantes, un lugar muy tranquilo que estaba a una hora en coche de otro poblado. Ahí, los últimos sobrevivientes del Kindergarten 511 metieron pánico a los pueblerinos; muerte tras muerte, uno por uno se iban acabando y entre ellos, los habitantes, también.

La policía relata que cuando llegaron había cientos de muertos tirados en la calle, en el bar, en los hoteles…era un día lluvioso. A ellos les avisó un pequeño grupo de sobrevivientes, quienes fueron ayudados por un japonés a salir de la ciudad y quien a su vez, tomaron el coche que traía Anna cuando llegó ahí, horas después de la llegada de Tenma.

Al llegar al centro de la ciudad, ya se encontraban vivos un hombre borracho, sospechoso de dispararle y casi matar a un chico rubio, así como los demás asesinatos. También se encontraba vivo Tenma, Anna, el hijo del borracho que era un pequeño niño y que según versión de Kenzo, ese niño era casi asesinado por Johan, esa fue la razón para que su padre borracho disparara al joven rubio.

Poppe al final también fue muerto por Johan y así había cumplido su venganza.

Johan fue herido por un disparo en la cabeza, según los paramédicos estaba muy grave, un policía federal alemán que siguió las pistas de Kenzo durante todo ese tiempo y que se encontraba ya en la ambulancia de helicóptero también herido por uno de los integrantes del Kindergarten, les dijo que había ahí afuera un excelente neurocirujano; de inmediato supieron que era el sospechoso de los asesinatos…

Al final, se sabe que ese policía, el Inspector Lunge de la BKA descubre la verdad sobre Kenzo y Johan.

Kenzo queda absuelto de toda sospecha y sigue con su gran carrera médica, pero ahora en el programa "Médico sin fronteras". Johan hasta donde se sabe, está en coma en el hospital del reclusorio. Anna, también conocida como Nina, apunto de graduarse como abogada.

Y sobre los jóvenes muertos recientemente… me han invitado este próximo Halloween a una sesión para escuchar esa cinta, no sé si salga vivo, pero tarde que temprano encontrarán este artículo.

En la ciudad de Praga, al final, entre los habitantes se mataron, estos jóvenes pues…no sé que tan poderosa sea la cinta, qué tan poderoso sea Johan para provocarnos la furia y cometer esa barbaridad…

_Noticias de último minuto, a un año de la masacre de un grupo de jóvenes quienes misteriosamente murieron después de escuchar una cinta, este año, en el día del llamado Halloween, nuevamente ha sucedido lo mismo. _

_Otro grupo de jóvenes se han citado y han muerto. Pero hay un sobreviviente, un estudiante de periodismo que aún la policía no nos revela su nombre. _

_Sólo sabemos que está en estado de shock, la policía nos ha comentado que lo encontraron herido y al darle los primeros auxilios ha mencionado un nombre JOHAN, así como un texto escrito en la pared que dice: _"Dr. Tenma, mírame, mira qué grande se ha vuelto el monstruo en mi interior"

FIN

--

Notas:

Ìan Takahashi es un personaje de Vini Astrea.

Los demás nombres y la mayor parte de la historia pertenecen a Naoki Urasawa, del manga-anime "MONSTER" con un resumen(hecho por mi) y unas pequeñas variantes mías para el concurso de Halloween del grupo de msn FANFICTIONULTIMATE.

Hace tiempo quería escribir algo de Monster y aquí encontré el momento.

El segundo párrafo a la derecha lo tomé del resumen de **_XKlibur +_**_ 16.11.2005 _


End file.
